warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerclaw's Fury/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Tigerclaw waits at the ShadowClan border for a patrol, stepping out from behind a clump of ferns when they approach. They immediately stop in alarm, with Rowanberry spiking her pelt out. Tigerclaw explains that he comes in peace, and that he knows about the sickness in their Clan. He offers that he and his friends will hunt for them, if they can be forgiven for their crimes under Brokenstar's reign. Tigerclaw notes that they admit they were wrong, and want to make amends. He says that he comes on behalf of his friends, since they are too proud to beg for forgiveness. :Flintfang asks why Tigerclaw wants to help ShadowClan, and the tabby says he has a debt since ShadowClan helped him not so long ago. After some debate, the patrol agrees to it. They say that they'll meet at the border, and not have Tigerclaw and his cats bring it back to camp. Tigerclaw returns to his group, and Blackfoot and Tangleburr are delighted to hear ShadowClan accepted. While Clawface is more cautious, the tabby tom reassures that it's safe. The group has two long hunts in which they catch a significant amount of prey. However, after the sun goes down, Tigerclaw also insists on having battle practice. He is proud of the improvement he sees in Tangleburr and Snag's fighting skills. :They arrive at the border, and the ShadowClan cats are surprised they came. Dawncloud thanks the tabby, saying this will help a lot. Tigerclaw goes back on his original word and pushes to take the prey to camp. While initially hesitant, they agree to lead them there. Just before entering, Boulder warns that from this point onward, they could get infected with the sickness. However, Tigerclaw insists that they aren't afraid to deliver help. Runningnose tells the tabby he did a brave thing, and he explains his loyalty is to his friends. He adds that this isn't courage, but rather the warrior code. :Clawface looks around the clearing, asking where Cinderfur is. Rowanberry goes over to her former mate, sadly saying their son is dead, but will know what he's done today. While they comfort each other, Tigerclaw asks who the new deputy is. Nightstar doesn't reply, his eyes glazed over as he looks dead on his paws. Runningnose explains that their leader has been too sick to choose, and that he fulfills the role of deputy for now. Tigerclaw thinks they look pathetic, and that ShadowClan is sinking faster than a stone in a river. Nightstar welcomes him to stay and eat from the fresh-kill pile, offering him first pick. Tigerclaw politely refuses, saying this catch is for the Clan. He asks to still hunt for ShadowClan, until they are fully recovered. Nightstar agrees, stating that he is too kind. :The leader wishes them well, and Tigerclaw announces it's time for them to leave. Flintfang offers them an escort, but he declines, saying they know the way back. The next day, Tigerclaw sends off the rest of his group to hunt for ShadowClan. He remembers Mowgli, most especially his eagerness for Clan life and hunger for battle. Tigerclaw searches for him, but other strays confront the tom. Mowgli appears, asking if he came looking for him. Tigerclaw snarls that he doesn't make a habit of coming to Twolegplace, but agrees. Mowgli apologizes, knowing he shouldn't have let himself be chased off. He tells the rogue that mistakes belong in the past, and wants to know if he'd would let it happen again. Mowgli vows that it wouldn't, and agrees to never fail him. They leave together, returning back to camp. Characters Major }} Minor *Dawncloud *Runningnose *Flintfang *Nightstar *Blackfoot *Tangleburr *Snag *Stumpytail *Boulder *Deerfoot *Mowgli }} Mentioned *Cinderfur *Brackenpaw *Fireheart }} Notes and references Category:Tigerclaw's Fury Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages